You Have Got To Be Kidding Me
by LuvPeaceCandy
Summary: Leo and Alyssia met in first grade. They both ran away a few years later. Together. But when Alyssia disappears Leo assumes they'll never see each other again. Leo gets put into Wilderness School after the authorities find him at age 11. Seven years after they ran away they meet again. And neither of them are exactly who they thought they were. Oc/Leo Cannon Pairings


Leo and Alyssia met in first grade. They both ran away a couple years later. Together. But when Alyssia disappears in New York Leo assumes they'll never see each other again. Leo gets put into Wilderness School after the authorities find him at age 11. Seven years after they ran away they meet again. And neither of them are exactly who they thought they were.

* * *

Leo's POV

I walked into my new class room. My mom had told me this was my newest chance to make friends, school. I found my desk and sat next to the girl who was there. She had brown hair and mixed eyes. They weren't just one color.

"Hi! I'm Alyssia Schmidt, but everyone calls me Alyss. What's your name?" She asked happily. She seemed nice enough. I didn't know if I should trust her but I felt I could so, I did.

"Hi! I'm Leo. Leo Valdez." I say. And that was the beginning of a friendship to last a lifetime.

-/o0o\-

I peeked around the corner Nyssa had finished the tour and I was just exploring. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" A girl with brown hair and kalidescope eyes said. She seemed to be yelling at a pretty woman in a Greek style toga and a guy a few years older than me, maybe around nineteen, with blonde hair. "You mean to tell me all this time I've been living a lie! Now not only half my life is a lie, but the whole thing is now thanks to you two! I'm not even half normal!" She huffed in frustration.

"Alyssia..." The blonde guy said sympathetically. She glared at him. Where had I heard that name before? And why wasn't she half normal? Isn't that the point of being a _half_-blood? "Just try and understand." He said touching her shoulder lightly. Her glare deepened.

"How come no one told me?" I barely heard her whisper. She suddenly wasn't angry but seemed untrusting and disappointed. I don't even know how I was reading her so well. It usually took years for me too know a person well enough to read their emotions.

"Alyss we couldn't just outright tell you, you were a goddess. Your sixteen for Zeus's sake! Anyways your staying here until Olympus reopens. We haven't even told you what your the goddess of, have we." The woman said as if she just remembered. "Your the goddess of creativity Alyss. That's why you have great ideas." The woman said now looking a bit like Piper and that girl Annabeth. "We must go. Stay safe Alyss. Chiron is having you announced as a goddess tonight. Be strong darling." The woman waved and I hid behind the cabin. When I looked back both of the elder people had gone the girl now standing alone.

"Hi there. I'm Leo Valdez I'm new here." I say pretending I hadn't heard anything. She smiled at me as if she knew who I was. She seemed to be contemplating something in her brain but then let it go.

"I'm Alyssia, or Alyss whichever you prefer, Schmidt. Daughter of Aphrodite, and Apollo." She muttered the last bit under her breath so I could barely hear it. I decided not to mention it if I wanted a new friend.

-/o0o\-

Alyssia's POV

I couldn't believe this. Leo didn't remember me. Even if I was a goddess this wasn't cool. I do not like being forgotten. At all. "Anyways what cabin?" I asked trying not strangle the ADHD boy.

"Nine. Hephaetasus." He said tapping his fingers against his leg rapidly. Yep, definitely ADHD. This kid was more hyper than Percy or Nico on a sugar high. (Leo: That's not always true. Alyss: Shut up Leo. That was my best analogy. Leo:Fine.) That's kind of scary if you think about it. (Leo: HEY! Alyss: ignores him and his comments.)

"Ten Aphrodite, though I'm not at all a girly girl." I laugh thinking of Drew and her billion pounds of make-up. Then the conch shell blows for dinner. I wave. "I got to go." I say as I run over to my cabin. I'm going to miss being head and gods I feel bad leaving Drew in charge. "CABIN TEN FALL IN!" I shout. We all walk in order to the dining hall. I see a new table set up with a blank table cloth and no plates, but I don't go there just yet.

I am about to sit until Chiron speaks. "Most of you may know our head of the Aphrodite cabin Alyssia Schmidt." A few kids nodded, Annabeth, Connor, Travis, Leo, while others didn't. I noticed the new kid at the Zeus table didn't nod neither did the girl sitting with the Hermes cabin who was gorgeous and most likely part Cherokee. "Well she has been recently been claimed by yet another god, making her a goddess, so please welcome goddess σκέψη(Alyss: See the authors note), the daughter of Apollo and Aphrodite, as well the goddess of creativity." I smiled and proudly walked to my table just touching the tablecloth making it a gorgeous explosion of color. I sit at the bench as everyone gapes. I just giggle behind my hand. "Which also means Drew Tanka is the newest leader of the Aphrodite cabin." A few of the kids from my cabin gave me a look that screamed 'HELP'. I just shrugged giving them a sad look.

Everyone burst to life after Chiron finished announcements. Annabeth came over giving me a look that said spill. "I don't know anything. All I know is that I was a mistake and I found out about a half-hour ago." I said as she sat down for a minute.

"Okay, now I don't have a reason to scream except to say: Congrats!" She said hugging me. Annabeth, and later on Percy when he arrived, had been older siblings to me since I had arrived here when I was nine. "I get to help decorate the new cabin right?" She asked looking hopeful. I shrugged grinning at her. This was going to be awesome, or at least that's what I thought until Rachel told a prophecy. Joy to the f*cking world.

The Prophecy went (A/N: Basically a spin off of the prophecy told in TLH to include Alyss) :

Child of Lightning (Alyss and Leo: JASON GRACE!), beware the Earth (Alyss and Leo: Whaaaaa?),

The giants' revenge the eight shall birth, (Alyss: There's going to be eight of us, that's all I got.)

The forge, dove and goddess shall break the cage, (Alyss: Me, someone else and Leo?)

death unleashed, through Hera's rage. (Alyss: I don't like Hera. *Hears Thunder* SORRY! *Mumbling* It's true though)

Everyone looks at me and then at that Jason kid. I then stand up. "I think it's clear that I'm the goddess going on the quest and the child of lightning since Thalia isn't present must be Jason." I say my voice loud of the murmurs. "As for the child of the dove-" I get cut off by Drew who's looking Jason up and down.

"It's me. It has to be me." She says until she hears a couple of gasps. She turns and looks at the Cherokee girl who frowns looking at herself. I decide that this is my cue to speak.

"All hail, what's your name," I whisper to her realizing midsentence I don't know her name.

"Piper McLean." She says smiling at me. I grin back and nod.

"All hail, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty as well as the next member of our quest." I say confidently glaring at Drew daring her to say something. She gaped but said nothing, Piper looked quite amused at that. "As for the forge?" I asked.

"Leo!" Nyssa said suddenly. I gave her a confused look. "He had the flaming hammer above his head when he got claimed! Dad wants him to go!" She said explaining her out burst. I got to admit Nyssa is pretty smart.

"Leo Valdez is the last member of the quest. We'll leave tomorrow okay-" Again I get cut off this time by Leo. I turn to glare at him.

"But I found a way to travel in the woods. It'll take me at least a day to repair the Dragon!" He said. I could already tell he was planning everything in his head.

I shrugged. "This gives me time to decorate my new cabin." I said smiling. "Campfire is dismissed. But Piper and Annabeth can you guys stay for a second?" I ask politely. They both nodded. "Piper would you like to help Annabeth and I decorate my new cabin tomorrow? We could always use a little extra help." I say hopefully, she seemed nice I honestly wanted to get to know her better.

"Of course, ma'am." She said unsurely as of she didn't know how to address me. I laughed at that.

"No please call Alyss. It's my real name and the one I plan to go by." I say giggling at being called ma'am.

"Awesome. Definitely Alyss!" Piper and with that I'm off to my cabin... Hehe I like saying that.

A/N

Her goddess name directly translates to thoughts and yeah... well that's all for now folks! *cue looney tunes music*


End file.
